A Solid Weakness
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: Setiap orang memiliki kekurangan, tidak peduli siapapun dirimu. Post-serie RyuuMor. Light Lime.


AN: Morgiana adalah karakter yang begitu fleksibel. Kekuatannya yang murni destruktif, dicampur dengan sifat serta ekspresinya yang adorable dan selalu mengundang senyum para pembaca membuat saya nge-ship Mor dengan tiga karakter sekaligus. Hakuryuu, Masrur, dan Alibaba. Lain kali akan saya coba gali dengan Masrur.

Review, critics, dan comments selalu diharapkan. Tanpa delay lagi, please enjoy my fic.

**Magi belong to OHTAKA Shinobu.**

**Fic by Crow**

**A Solid Weakness**

Perang memperebutkan posisi Raja Dunia telah usai. Alibaba Saluja, dengan bimbingan sahabat magi-nya, Aladdin, telah berhasil menyatukan seluruh negara dan kerajaan dibawah satu bendera yang sama: Kerajaan Solomon. Ia juga mempersunting putri Kekaisaran Kou, Kougyoku Ren. Disamping perasan mutual mereka satu sama lain, pernikahan mereka juga dilihat sebagai bentuk keseimbangan hak dari timur dan barat. Alibaba telah tumbuh menjadi raja yang bijak dan berwawasan luas dalam waktu singkat kepemimpinannya.

Organisasi Al-Thamen juga telah dipukul mundur oleh Aliansi Manusia. Pada dasarnya, manusia telah muak dengan peperangan. Yang mereka butuhkan hanyalah 'Satu Suara', maka kekuatan untuk berubah itu akan terlahir dengan sendirinya. Kembali ke dimensi kosong keberadaan mereka, Solomon telah menjatuhkan palu penghakimannya trrhadap Al-Thamen.

Ini adalah kisah singkat mengenai kehidupan Morgiana pasca perang. Ia adalah seorang gadis dari tanah Fanalis, Benua Kelam, sekaligus sahabat terdekat sang magi Aladdin, dan raja dunia Alibaba Saluja.

Dalam dua tahun ini, hidup Morgiana Fanalis berada diambang keraguan. Namun ia tetap merasa senang, karena telah memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri. Semua yang ia miliki saat ini adalah pilihannya. Kehidupan, suami, tempat tinggal... semuanya. Kebebasan ini adalah hadiah Aladdin dan Alibaba. Mereka memberikannya 'Pilihan' dalam hidup, sesuatu yang begitu bermakna bagi para mantan budak. Pertanyaan Mor hanya satu: _Aku tidak bersikap egois, bukan... Aladdin, Alibaba-san?_

Morgiana berjalan dengan seekor ransum baru untuk beberapa hari. Seekor harimau saber yang sudah tak sadarkan diri tengah digendongnya pada sisi tubuh. Walau badannya begitu ramping, namun kekuatan suku Fanalis di dalam tubuh mungil itu tak perlu diragukan lagi. Peluhnya menderas turun ke tanah, Mor memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak dibawah pepohonan yang rindang.

Ia menyenderkan punggungnya dan menengadah ke luasnya langit biru berawan. Bunyi gemericik rumput yang saling beradu satu sama lain, ditemani dengan desiran angin mengisi efek audio pendengarannya dengan begitu merdu. Aroma hutan masih tertinggal pada kedua rongga hidung, selagi tatapannya kini dibalas dengan hamparan dataran rerumputan yang luas.

Sudah dua tahun semenjak ia dan suaminya memutuskan untuk hidup bersama dan memiliki tempat tinggal sendiri. Selama beberapa bulan, mereka berkelana mencari tempat bernaung yang pas. Alhasil, mereka menemukannya. Rumah kecil yang terbuat dari kayu jati kini berdiri kokoh di atas perbukitan dataran tinggi Tenzan, yang sedikit demi sedikit telah mereka bangun dalam harmoni lantunan melodi alam.

Pada saat itu, Mor akan mengumpulkan kayu-kayu yang dibutuhkan tangan terampil suaminya. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia akan membantu mantan pangeran keempat Kekaisaran Kou tersebut memotong dan mengaitkan sedemikian rupa kayu-kayu tersebut hingga menjadi gubuk sederhana bagi mereka. Angin semilir menjadi saksi keserasian pasangan muda tersebut, dan tak pernah bisa berbohong, keduanya begitu menikmati saat-saat bersama milik mereka.

Setiap hari adalah Senyuman bagi mereka. Seolah bayangan Dendam dan Kematian peperangan masa lalu tak pernah ada.

Akan tetapi, tak sedikit pula keraguan yang datang menghantui Morgiana.

Untuk contohnya, Morgiana tidak ingat mengapa ia begitu handal dalam hal berburu. Walau suaminya begitu terampil dalam hal memasak, itu mungkin saja biasa bagi khalayak umum... tapi, berburu? Wanita berburu? Di Fanalis memang tidak aneh, dan kenyataan bahwa ia sedang tidak berada di tanah kelahirannya membuat ia semakin bingung. Apa dia sudah membuat keputusan yang tepat? Apakah ia berhak memiliki suami yang begitu telaten dan berbakat?

Morgiana memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan, tidak lupa dengan santapan mereka malam ini pada gapitan lengan. Ia mendesah lemah untuk kesekian kalinya dalam sehari. "Hakuryuu-san begitu terampil," buka gumamannya. "Pandai memasak, mengurus rumah tangga... perhatian, baik..."

Tubuh Mor berlutut dan mulai mengalirkan keringat dingin. Wajahnya berubah menjadi seperti ekspresi Alibaba ketika tersudut oleh kepolosan dan kebodohannya sendiri. Wajah kartuniknya menatap tanah dari balik jari-jemari. "Aku hanya bisa berburu..." Ia semakin lemah. Wajahnya merona penuh malu, pipi semerah buah cerinya menggembung menggemaskan. "Aku hanya bisa menghancurkan perabotan yang telah Hakuryuu-san buat."

"Morgiana!"

Seruan seorang pria yang sudah tidak asing pada telinga membuat Mor terjaga dari lamunannya. Pria berambut raven berlari menghampirinya dari kejauhan. Kedua mata perak pucat dan juga bekas luka bakar itu tidak pernah bisa membuat sosok tampan suaminya hilang dari ingatan sang istri walau hanya sekejap. "Hakuryuu-san?"

Senyuman mungil terkilas di bibir mungil Mor. "Aku khawatir karena kau tidak kunjung kembali." Hakuryuu menyentuh pundak mungil Morgiana, memberikan ekspresi khawatirnya. "Ada masalah?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Hakuryuu-san. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Hakuryuu tersenyum memaklumi istrinya. Ia tahu kapankah waktunya jika seorang Morgiana, wanita yang tak pernah egois, berbohong kepadanya. "...Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

Ia meraih harimau hasil buruan Morgiana dan dengan sedikit kekuatan lebih ia memikulnya. "Hakuryuu-san, t-tidak usah,"

Hakuryuu sendiri hanya menggeleng, masih mempertahankan senyuman ramahnya. "Ayo, aku sudah selesai menyiapkan bumbu dapur." tangannya yang lain meraih pergelangan Mor. "Aku akan membuatkanmu hidangan spesial."

Morgiana menggigit bibirnya sendiri, merasa malu pada sikapnya barusan. _Uh, apa semudah itu diriku dibaca Hakuryuu-san?_

Seperti biasa, mereka menghabiskan waktu sore hari mereka untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Daging bukanlah favorit Mor, tapi nutrisi serta protein yang dikandung harimau sangatlah tinggi untuk mempertahankan fisik prima seorang Fanalis sepertinya. Morgiana membantu suaminya memotong beberapa ikat sayur-sayuran. Beberapa terpotong dengan (cukup) rapi, dan yang lainnya lumayan... berantakan.

Sekali lagi Mor cemberut dengan kedua pipi merona.

Sudah dua tahun, tapi dia tetap tak bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan urusan dapur. Saat itulah telapak tangan Hakuryuu menepuk punggung tangan Mor. Ia memberikan senyumannya lagi sebelum mulai membimbing Morgiana. Ia beralih ke belakang sang istri, kembali menuntun kedua tangan Mor dengan begitu lembut dan halus. Tak-tak-tak, bunyi berirama datar suara pisau beradu dengan tatakan kayu. "Nah, bisa 'kan?"

"Tolong... tolong berhenti, Hakuryuu-san," Morgiana menggigit bibirnya lagi. "Sudah berkali-kali Hakuryuu-san membimbingku, tapi... tapi, tetap saja aku tidak bisa-"

"Ssst, jangan bilang seperti itu-ah! Rebusan kaldunya!"

Melihat suaminya kebakaran jenggot menuju tungku pembakaran, Morgiana kembali memfokuskan tatapan ke tugasnya. Ia berbisik lemah, "...Aah, ini tidak adil bagi Hakuryuu-san."

Hidangan malam telah selesai, dan sebagaimana Hakuryuu selalu berhasil melaksanakan keahliannya, keduanya kini tengah duduk berhadapan di atas meja makan sederhana dan merasakan kepuasan santap malam. Sisa-sisa tulang harimau bergeletakan, setimpal dengan kerja berat mereka seharian ini. "Morgiana,"

"Y-ya, Hakuryuu-san?!"

Sepertinya balasan dari Mor terlalu terburu-buru dan terkesan terkejut oleh sapaan hangatnya. Hakuryuu-pun tidak bisa tidak menjadi sedikit khawatir. Apakah... dia telah membuat kesalahan terhadap istrinya? "Bagaimana, kau suka masakanku hari ini?"

"I-iya, tentu saja. Hidangan buatanmu selalu bisa memuaskan napsu makan liarku sebagai Fanalis."

"Bukan itu maksudku," Hakuryuu menumpukan telapaknya pada punggung tangan kanan Morgiana. Tentu saja setelah menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan wajah merona. "Kau... terus diam sedari tadi... Ada apa, Morgiana?"

Sudah dua tahun lamanya semenjak terakhir kali Hakuryuu memanggilnya menggunakan embel-embel '-dono'. Morgiana sudah terbiasa dengan hal tersebut. Tapi, bagaimana cara mengekspresikan perasaan ini? Bagaimana caranya mengekspresikan rasa frustasi ini?

"...Hakuryuu-san, apakah... apakah kau tidak salah memilih?"

Pertanyaan Mor membuat sang suami terkejut. "A-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti,"

Dulu ia telah diijinkan untuk memilih... maka ia memilih Hakuryuu pada saat itu, dan meninggalkan harapan lebih Alibaba pada dirinya. Alibaba mengharapkan cinta dari Mor, tapi perasaan itu... rasa cintanya itu sudah lebih dulu dibawa pergi Hakuryuu kala perpisahan menuju Tenzan. Segala pujian setulus hati Hakuryuu telah mencuri hati Morgiana dari semua pria. Ia berharap pada Hakuryuu untuk bertemu dengannya kembali, dan kembali bertanya padanya karena diri Mor sendiri sudah menjadi jauh lebih siap dari yang sebelumnya.

Segala keraguan menyerangnya tanpa ampun. Dia bukanlah perempuan sesempurna yang sang suami pikirkan. Disamping kekuatannya yang bukan main... ia tak memiliki apa-apa lagi.

Maka, ia berlari. Mor berlari secepat yang ia bisa dari dalam rumah. Namun kekuatan lengan buatan Zagan milik Hakuryuu menahannya tepat di pekarangan luas nan membentang milik mereka. "Apa yang membuatmu bersedih? Aku akan menghapusnya! Apa yang membuatmu gelisah? Aku akan melindungimu dari itu semua!"

Masih merunduk menatap tanah, Mor tidak bisa menahan gelimang tangis kekecewaannya. _Mengapa aku tidak bisa memuaskanmu balik, Hakuryuu-san?_

Tapi ia tak pernah bisa mengucapkannya. Ia takut, ia khawatir kalau Hakuryuu akan menelantarkannya. "...Bukan begitu, Hakuryuu-san. Aku-aku hanya,"

Hakuryuu memutar tubuh Mor, dan memeluknya dengan begitu erat serta memberikan kehangatan pada tubuh sang istri yang hanya mengenakan pakaian khasnya yang minim bahan. "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku berbagi denganmu. Apapun itu. Apapun itu kegundahanmu saat ini!" Hakuryuu tak ingin melepaskannya, memperkuat pagutan. "Maka dari itu, kau tidak perlu khawatir!"

"Aku kecewa, Hakuryuu-san!" Suara Morgiana sedikit meninggi dari balik dekapan dada suaminya. "Aku kecewa pada diriku sendiri, Hakuryuu-san!"

Mantan pangeran Kou belum memberi jawaban. Ia ingin mendengar Morgiana menumpahkan semua penatnya. "Aku tidak becus... aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang seorang istri biasanya dan seharusnya lakukan... Aku tidak bisa memasak... Ketika aku memutuskan untuk mengurus rumah tangga, aku hanya menghancurkan perabotan. Aku hanya membawa kekacauan ke dalam kehidupanmu, Hakuryuu-san!"

Kedua mata sang suami terbelakak. Ia melepas dekapannya, dan menatap Morgiana dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Mengapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Aku... semenjak ciumanmu pada bibirku, aku tak pernah bisa melupakanmu, Hakuryuu-san." Mulai curhatan Morgiana. "Alibaba-san juga menunjukkan niat seriusnya kepadaku dulu, tapi pikiranku tak pernah bisa beralih dari... lembutnya bibirmu, dan juga tatapan jujur serta tulusmu pada saat itu. Aku yang mantan budak ini merasa beruntung bisa menerima perlakuan demikian darimu. Tapi... tapi, aku tak memberikanmu apapun dalam dua tahun ini. Aku merasa gagal, dan telah menelantarkan 'Pilihan' yang telah diberikan Aladdin juga Alibaba-san padaku."

Mulut Hakuryuu ternganga lebar dalam ketidakpercayaan. Apakah ini isi hati sebenarnya Morgiana selama ini? Apakah dia, dengan sedihnya, 'benar-benar' berpikir demikian terhadap dirinya sendiri. "Morgiana... apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Morgiana meledak dalam tangis. Air matanya merembes turun selagi ia terus berusaha untuk melapnya terus menerus menggunakan punggung tangan. "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hakuryuu-san! Tolong... maafkan aku!"

Senyuman sang suami akhirnya keluar dengan lepas. Senyuman kelegaan karena ia telah memiliki istri yang begitu baik. "Kalau begitu... kau mau ikut denganku?"

Air matanya tengah mengering. Dari wajah Hakuryuu ia dapat melihat rasa cinta, sayang, dan pengampunan. "Ke...mana?"

"Mandi."

Wajah Morgiana membara akan rona. Ia tidak pernah bisa menahan semburat semerah buah cerinya itu - ia hanya tak pernah bisa terbiasa dengan situasi ini.

Hakuryuu menanggalkan pakaian petani sederhana dan juga ikat rambut cepolnya. Rambut raven-nya tergerai sepanjang tengkuk, belum kehilangan pesona regal keluarga kekaisaran. "H-Hakuryuu-san... k-kumohon, tunggu,"

Hakuryuu yang sudah tanpa busana berada di tengah uap hangat kamar mandi seraya melihat usaha lemah istrinya yang meronta. "T-tidak, kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini, Hakuryuu-san?"

"Karena kau adalah istriku... dan aku adalah suamimu." Hakuryuu segera berjalan ke belakang Mor, melepas ikatan kain pada baju keseharian istrinya.

Morgiana menahan napas serta menggigit bibirnya selagi tangan lihai Hakuryuu menanggalkan helai demi helai pakaian si istri. "Kini kita impas." Jelas Hakuryuu. "Tanpa pakaian, tanpa beban, tanpa apapun yang membedakan kita. Kita adalah sepasang anak manusia yang saling mencintai." Hakuryuu meraih tangan Mor dan menciumnya dengan lembut. "Aku juga mencintaimu, wahai istriku Morgiana."

Mor menutupi wajahnya dari tatapan jantan sang suami menggunakan tangan yang satunya, murni kelabakan. "H-Hakuryuu-san, a-a-aku-!"

"Aku ingin kau melihatku, Morgiana... aku hanya manusia biasa, kecuali dengan lengan kayu dari Zagan ini." Bunyi menderit dari lengan kayunya masih dapat terdengar jelas oleh Mor. "Kau tidak perlu merasa demikian. Aku bahagia bersamamu, aku begitu mencintaimu! Hanya dengan berada di sisimu, aku serasa menjadi manusia paling bahagia di atas muka bumi ini. Aku tidak peduli apakah kau dapat memasak atau mengurus rumah tangga dengan baik... Demi Solomon, Morgiana, jangan pernah berpikir seperti demikian!

Aku begitu mencintaimu dengan sejuta kelebihanmu!"

"Hakuryuu-san..."

"...Suaramu adalah yang menyadarkanku dari kuasa Rukh hitam, bukan yang lain." Hakuryuu dan Morgiana teringat dengan peperangan besar dua tahun yang lalu dimana Hakuryuu dan Alibaba akhirnya melakukan Duel Takdir mereka. "Walau diriku ditelan ke dalam kegelapan pekat sekalipun, aku selalu melihat cahaya berwarna merah muda di ujung terowongan; aku melihat dirimu dengan jelas. Air matamu saat itu, senyumanmu saat itu, aromamu pada saat itu, ketulusanmu, kejujuranmu, kepolosanmu, kelembutanmu, kebaikanmu, dan kekuatanmu... Hanya kau yang dapat mengeluarkanku dari dalam pengaruh Al-Tharmen dan dendam tak berujungku."

Hakuryuu memagut Morgiana dengan begitu erat. Hawa keberadaan mereka seolah menyatu, bersamaan dengan tubuh tanpa busana mereka. "...Oh, Hakuryuu-san," Morgiana menutup mulutnya dalam dekapan sang suami. _Pikiran konyol macam apa yang telah kupikirkan?_

Hakuryuu menyelesaikan 'mandi intim' mereka terlebih dulu daripada Morgiana. Selagi ia membasuh tubuhnya, Mor masih membilas badannya dengan sisa air hangat. Ia, di dalam hati, juga selalu merasa beruntung memiliki Hakuryuu. Meski pria tersebut sempat tersesat di dalam gelapnya pembalasan dendam, sesungguhnya Hakuryuu adalah seseorang yang begitu setia dan mulia. Dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan 'keluarganya' terhina, terpuruk, dan tersudutkan sedikitpun. Karena itulah ia menuntut keadilan...

Ketika Mor keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, mengenakan selembar handuk mengitari tubuh mungilnya, senyuman Hakuryuu yang tengah duduk di atas kasur menyambutnya. "Hakuryuu-san," ujar Mor, keragu-raguan masih dapat terdengar sedikit dari suaranya. "Maaf."

Mereka menghampiri satu sama lain, menghembuskan dan merasakan hangatnya napas lawan bicara mereka. Aroma dan sensasi semerbak dari sabun dan sampo membangkitkan gairah satu dan yang lainnya. "Aku memiliki banyak kecacatan, Morgiana... aku tidak dewasa, aku begitu emosional, aku lemah, aku begitu jauh dari kesempurnaan... tapi, sayangku, kau menyempurnakanku. Jadi jangan pernah lagi berpikir bahwa baik dirimu ataupun diriku telah salah mengambil keputusan. Sebab seburuk apapun kau menganggap dirimu sendiri... di mataku, keagunganmu jauh melebihi seorang Magi sekalipun."

Kini Morgiana tak meneteskan setetespun air mata. Ia merasa lega - oh, begitu lega dan lepas. Seolah air matanya telah dibawa pergi menjauh oleh kata-kata Hakuryuu barusan. Mungkin saja memang benar, bahwa apabila kekurangan ditambal dengan unsur yang pasti dan jelas bisa berubah menjadi kesempurnaan yang berkilau.

"Terima kasih, Hakuryuu-san..." Morgiana menempelkan keningnya pada dada bidang sang suami. Ia begitu bersyukur masih ada yang mau menerimanya beserta kekurangannya yang tak terbatas. "...Terima kasih."

**FIN**


End file.
